Regrets
by Black134
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Sebelum kau sadari, semua sudah terlambat. Semua yang sudah menghilang tak akan kembali. Seperti nyawa orang kau cintai...  AU SasuFEM!Naru Not yaoi! OOC! CharaDeath... OneShot!


**Ello! Gw dtg lg... pdhl hrsnya blajar buat UN malah bikin fic... ya gitu deh!**

**Sasu: Akhirnya lw bikin paring SasuNaru jg, author bego!**

**Eh! tau trimakasih dikit napa! Tar gw ganti jd ItaNaru loh! *ngancem***

**Sasu: iye" teserah deh!**

**Eh? beneran? Gw gnt jd ItaNaru ya?**

**Sasu: eh! jgn donk! *muka memelas***

***hoek* iye"! buang tuh raut muka! **

**Disclaimer: not mine and always will be that way...**

**Warning: CharaDeath! OOC! Typos! AU! ,dll...**

**Pairing: SasuFEM!Naru! [inget! FEM!Naru!]**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

Regrets…

* * *

**

**Naru's POV**

"Saya nyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan Suami dan istri"

Kata – kata itu masih saja bergema di dalam pikiranku. Ingatan – ingatan pahit serta manis masih saja terflim jelas di dalam ingatankku yang sudaj lanjut ini. Semua senyuman yang telah kupancarkan sampai air mata yang kucurahkan masih tergambar jelas di pikiranku saat ini. Hanya satu nama yang dari tadi ingin kusebut…. "Sasuke" pikiranku pun langsung melayang ke masa di mana kami sedang bersenang – senang menikmati masa pacaran kami. Dimana kami menikmati kencan pertama kami yang masih berantakan. Semua itu membuatku ingin tertawa lepas mengingat masa – masa seperti itu.

**Flashback on**

"Dope!" panggil suara seseorang yang membuatku menoleh kebelakang. Rambut pirangku pun berterbangan melawat angin yang berhembus kearahku. Aku pun mengeluarkan senyuman termanisku menyambut pacar baru dan pertamaku menghampiriku yang dari tadi duduk menunggunya di bawah pohon tua yang rindang.

"Kau telat, Teme!" jawabku mengejek.

Dengan wajah merah semerah tomat, makanan kesukaanya, ia pun membalas senyumanku dengan tulus. Ia pun langsung menggandeng lenganku masuk kedalam bioskop, tempat dimana kami akan melangsanakan kencan pertama kami.

Setelah lama berdiskusi, kami pun menenetukan kalau kami akan nonton flim yang bertema romantic walau tak ada di antara kami yang menyukai flim bertema romantic tersebut. Flim yang menurut kami membosankan itu pun di mulai dengan perlahan – lahan. Tidak lama setelah flim di mulai, kami berdua pun sudah tertidur pulas sambil bersenderan dengan satu sama lain. Di akhir flim pun kami langsung di bangunkan oleh petugas kebersihan yang mau membersihkan ruangan theater tersebut. Buru – buru kami keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan wajah malunya bukan main. Ujung – ujungnya kami malah nmenyalahkan satu sama lain tentang pekara tersebut.

Sungguh kencan pertama yang memalukan dan juga berarti bagi kami. Mulai dari situlah hubungan kami semakin dekat dan akhirnya berakhir di jenjang pernikahan. Menurutku masih terlalu cepat untuk memutuskan kami untuk menikah. Tapi asal keluarga pasanganku yang menginginkan calon penerus keluarga mereka, aku pun hanya dapat menerima usulan lebih tepatnya perintah dari calon mertuaku. Kedua orangtuaku hanya bisa setuju dengan pendapat orang tua Sasuke dan dengan berat hati menyetujuin usul mereka.

Tak lama setelah aku bertemu dengan orangtua Sasuke aku pun bertunangan dengannya. Selama setengah tahun lebih kami bertunangan, kami pun menikah diiringi dengan pesta yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah. Malam pertama kami pun terlewatkan dengan indahnya dan kebahagiaan yang meluap – luap. Itu merupakan malam paling bahagia yang kami jalani selama kami berhubungan dengan satu sama lain.

Dengan adanya pernikahanku dengan Sasuke, semua bisnis orangtuanya pun berpindah tangan kepada Sasuke. Semakin lama semakin jarang juga kami berjumpa dengan satu sama lain. Setelah aku memberikanya seorang putri dan seorang putra sekaligus, iya mereka kembar, hubungan kami pun membaik sejenak. Tetapi, saat putra putri kami berumur sekitar lima tahun. Aku menemukan dia sedang berselingkuh di belakangku. Tak sengaja aku mempregok dia sedang bermesraan di sebuah kafe dengan perempuan yang kukenal sebagai sekertaris pribadinya. Hatiku pun rasanya seperti hancur berkeping – keping saat aku melihat pemandangan tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang kudekati mereka, kutampar keras – keras wajah suamiku dan berlari sekencang mungkin dari tempat itu tanpa sempat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang syok. Ya, Syok, mengetahui bahwa rahasinya sudah di ketahuin olehku.

Setelah aku pulang dari kafe tersebut, aku pun mengurung diriku di dalam kamarku, tepatnya kamar kami. Mengabaikan pangilan dari anak – anakku, aku hanya menangis di dalam kamar sampai suara halus memanggilku.

"Dope, aku minta maaf…"

Aku pun langsung membuka pintu kamarku dan langsung memeluk pemuda tampan yang merupakan suamiku sambil memukulinya pelan. Mencaci – makinya sepuasnya. Ia hany terdiam mendengarkan caki – makiku tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Setelah semua isak dan tangisanku mereda, barulah ia membuka mulutnya mengucapkan permohonan maaf dan juga janji yang meyakinkan. Membuatku percaya dengan semua kata – katanya. Tetapi kata – kata itu pun hanya bualan belaka.

Tak lama setelah aku melahirkan putra bungsu kami berdua, aku sering sekali mendapatkanya pulang tengah malam, bahkan pagi sekali pun. Ketika kutanya dia hanya membalasnya dengan kata – kata kasar dang mengacuhkanku. Ia hanya akan tertidur pulas di atas ranjang kami tanpa menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas dan mengukutinya kedalam alam mimpi yang benar – benar berbeda. Pikiraku pun di isi dengan kecamasan yang berlebih. Belum lagi hubunganku dengan putri sulungku yang makin merenggang. Sampai sekarang pun aku belum mengetahui kemana perginya putriku itu. Setelah pertengkaran hebat atara aku dengannya, ia memutuskan untuk sekolah di luar negeri tanpa membertahuku kemana ia akan pergi. Keluargaku pun makin hancur saja.

Suatu malam, aku mendapatkan SMS dari teman dekatku bahwah ia melihat suamiku sedang berbuaan dengan seorang perempuan di sebuah diskotik. Untuk memastikan informasi yang kudapatkan, aku langsung pergi menuju diskotik yang temanku maksud. Kumasuki tempat yang sangat asing bagiku itu dan menemuakan Sasuke sedang berciuman mesra dan bercinta dengan seorang perempuan nista di sebuah tempat duduk di tempat yang sangat berisik. Tak tahan melihat pemandangan di depanku, aku langsung berlari keluar dari tempati itu dengan air mata yang mengucur deras dari kedua mataku. Ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan suamiku sedang bermesraan dengan wanita lain, tapi inilah pemandangan yang benar – benar lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Kejadian seperti ini sering sekali terjadi di dalam rumah tangga kami. Tak terkecuali urusan kami yang sampai masuk kedalam meja hijau. Bekali – kali ayahku memintaku untuk meninggalkan Sasuke dan kembali kerumahnya tapi dengan mantapnya kutolak dengan alasan kejadian tersebut tak akan terulang kembali.

Aku hanya berlari dan berlari menusuri jalan gelap nan sepi itu tanpa memperdulikan sebuah mobil berlari kencang kearahku. Aku tidak mengingat apa pun yang terjadi, aku hanya terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit di sambut dengan wajah cemas suamiku. Tapi aku tahu wajah cemas itu hanya acting suamiku yang ingin aku terjerat dalam kebohongan – kebohongan yang ia lontarkan padaku. Aku langsung mengalihkan wajahku kearah yang lain. Mengacuhkan wajahnya yang sedang tampak cemas itu. Kudengar seseorang memasuki ruanganku dan berusaha menyapaku tapi sama – sama kuacuhkan. Orang yang baru masuk itu pun menghela nafas mengira aku sedang tertidur pulas dan mengajak suamiku keluar dari ruanganku bersamanya. Kudengar mereka sedang membicarakanku di balik pintu geser berwarna putih itu dan mendapatkan bahwa aku sedang menderita penyakit misterius yang di akibatkan oleh stress. Jawaban dari mulut suamiku pun terdengar lemas dan tak percaya. Pintu pun kembali tergeser dan masuklah suamiku dengan seorang pemuda yang kuyakin ia adalah salah satu dokter di rumah sakit itu.

Kedua mata mereka pun terbelak mendapatkan aku sedang terduduk dan mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Suamiku langsung mendekati ranjangku dan bersudut di hadapanku meminta maafku berkali – kali. Menurutku itu semua sudah terlambat. Tapi aku tetap saja menerima permohonan maafnya. Mulai saat itu pun ia selalu berada di sampingku dan menuruti semua keinginanku walau di damping dengan kata – kata yang tak enak di hati, tapi setidaknya ia masih peduli padaku. Setelah bertahun – tahun menjalani kehidupan sebagai suami dan istri baru sekarang kami dapat sedekat dan semesra ini. Tak lupa juga penyakitku yang bertambah parah dan membuatku memikirkan satu hal yang dapat menghentikan semua penderitaanku…

**Flashback off**

Kurasakan hembusan AC yang menghembus kearahku. Kupengang erat HP milikku. Kucoba lagi menghubungi nomor putriku yang dari tadi belum juga ia jawab – jawab. Kulanjutkan langkahku kearah jendela apartment yang sudah kusewa untuk hari ini. Kubuka jendela itu dan kucondongkan sedikit tubuhku ke luar jendela. Kuarasakan angin alami memanjakan kulit dan rambutku. Kudengar suara teriakan panik orang – orang sekitarku tapi kuabaikan semua itu sampai HP yang kugenggam pun berbunyi. Kuangkat HP dan itu mendapatkan suara suamiku yang terdapat panik mencoba untuk menanyakan keberadaanku. Dengan tenang aku menjawab…

"Sasuke, Jaga anak – anak ya… Naru ingin loncat" dengan kata – kata itu pun membuat suamiku kedengaran semakin panik.

"Tunggu, Naru… kalau kau memang sudah tidak tahan lagi, biar aku temani… beritahu aku dimana kau berada" pinta suamiku.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan menjawab, "Tidak. Naru saat ini ingin sendiri, jadi Sasu tidak usah kahwatir… Sayonara, Teme…" dengan itu, aku pun melemparkan tubuhku keluar dan membiarkan gravitasi berkerja terhadap tubuhku ini dan mengakhiri hidupku yang menyedihkan ini. Duniaku pun mulai menggelap dan membawaku kedalam alam selanjutnya.

**End of Naru's POV**

**Sasu's POV**

Aku pun langsung panik saat mendengar kabar istriku sedang sendiri di sebuah apartement. Seharusnya ia sedang menemui teman lamanya saat ini. Dengan perasaan panik kutelpon nomor HPnya. Beberapa detik kemudian hubungan kami tersambung. Tanpa basa – basi, aku langsung menanyakan keberadaannya dengan nada panik. Ia hanya menjawab dengan santainya.

"Sasuke, Jaga anak – anak ya… Naru ingin loncat"

Rasa panikku pun bertambah. Jantungku langsung berdetak kencang. Tanpa pikir lagi, ku jawab, "Tunggu, Naru… kalau kau memang sudah tidak tahan lagi, biar aku temani… beritahu aku dimana kau berada" kudengar ia tertawa kecil, masih bisa – bisanya ia tertawa seperti itu. Langsung kusuruh supir pribadiku dan juga anak – anakku yang kebetulan sedang bersamaku untuk mencari istriku tercinta. Kudegar dari seberang telepon, dia mengatakan, "Tidak. Naru saat ini ingin sendiri, jadi Sasu tidak usah kahwatir… Sayonara, Teme…" mataku terbelang lebar, kupercepat langkah kakiku sampai kumendengar suara teriakan putra bungsuku. Tanpa pikir panjang, kuarahkan langkahku mendekati suara nyaring tersebut.

Di hadapanku terpandang pemandangan yang benar – benar horor. Putra bungsuku sedang terduduk lemas dilantai dengan wajah pucat memandang lurus ke depan. Didepannya tergeletak wanita berambut pirang panjang yang berada di atas genangan mendekati tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu sambil mencucurkan air mata yang entah sudah lama takku keluarkan selama bertahun – tahun lamanya. Kupeluk erat tubuh kecilnya sambil menyesali semua kebodohanku selama ini. Matanya yang dulu bersinar terang telah redup untuk selamanya. Senyuman hangat juga berubah menjadi raut muaka yang datar tak bereskpresi. Tak ada lagi senyuman hangat atau pun pancaran riang dari mata birunya.

Kudengar suara putraku yang satunya bersama supirku yang tadi kusuruh memencar mencari istriku, mendekati tempat kami berada. Tak lama, suara mobil ambulan pun mendekat. Pelahan – lahan mereka mengangkat tubuh Naru dari sisiku dan membawanya pergi mengunakan mobil ambulan yang baru saja datang. Aku hanya dapat memandang perginya mobil ambulan itu tanpa bergeming sedikit pun. Sebuah tangan berada di pundakku, membangunkanku dari lamunanku lebih tepatnya dongakkan kepalaku dan berhadapan dengan wajah sedih putraku. Ia memberitahuku bahwa dia sudah menelpon kakak kembarnya untuk pulang segerah dan ia akan menjemputnya di bandara. Ia menyarankanku untuk segerah kerumah sakit bersama adiknya sementara ia menjeput kakaknya di bandara. Memberi anggukan kecil, aku langsung beangun dari posisi dudukku dan menghampiri putra bungsuku. Kupandang wajah syoknya yang masih juga hilang. Ketika kupegang pundaknya, ia pun langsung pingsan seketika. Dengan panik supirkua yang dari tadi hanya berdiri di sana, mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke dalam mobil. Aku hany dapat pasra melihat keadaan keluargaku saat ini.

Sekarang tubuhnya sudah bersih dari semua cairan merah. Wajahnya pun di tutup denagn sehelai kain putih. Ia pun mengenakan gaun putih bersih dan tertidur di atas peti mati yang terbuat dari kayu jati asli. Secara perlahan – lahan peti mati itu tertutup, menutup tubuh indahnya untuk selamanya. Rasa menyesal yang berlimpah pun menyerangku sekaligus. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Sebelum kau ketahuin, semuanya sudah berakhir. Setidaknya aku hanya harus menjalani permintaan terakhirnya. Siapa tahu aku dapat bertemua denganya di alam selanjutnya... semoga saja...

**

* * *

END

* * *

**

**Abis deh... gimana? Bgs ga? Ini beneran terjadi loh... pada tau kejadian bunuh diri di apartment mediterania, Kelapa gading, Jakarta? [kalo ga tw... baca koran kalo ga buka ] Certia penyebabnya mirip" sama ini! [tp bkn sama] Dpt ceritanya dari nyokap! Eh... mlh jd fic deh...**** sorry kalo jelek… namanya jg ngetik tengah malem… hehehehehe….**

**Akhir kata... RnR ya! Ciao ciao~!**


End file.
